<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 2. Lament Configuration by Elai_Okonma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367226">Chapter 2. Lament Configuration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma'>Elai_Okonma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This chapter is what happens in the Devildom, after Belphie kills MC. <br/>!!TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTION OF SUICIDE, EATING DISORDERS, DEPRESSION, AND DEATH!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 2. Lament Configuration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Word count: 1,207</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The Devildom</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Lucifer restrains Belphegor as Leviathan runs to get Lord Diavolo. Mammon is seething as he transforms into his full Demon form, ready to tear Belphie apart. Satan has to restrain Mammon, and to be honest, it's not an easy thing to do. His hatred and heartbreak drive him forward to the Demon, who is still laughing at your corpse. Beelzebub just stands there afraid that if he moves, his reality will shatter, and Asmodeus is crying hysterically into his hands, not caring about the effects it'll have on his skin from scrunching his face up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belphegor is laughing hysterically, and Lucifer couldn't stop his own fist from shooting up to connect with his face, sending the smaller brother spiraling across the room. The others look at their oldest brother in shock, as Lucifer takes his Demon form, walking right up to Belphegor and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stop, Lucifer!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asmo shouts, but it falls on deaf ears as Lucifer starts beating Belphie into nothing. There are hands on him now, trying to get him off of his brother. But he has snapped, and there's no holding back now. That is, until he hears Diavolo and Barbatos' voice come through from behind him.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"LUCIFER!!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Demon Lord shouts, and for a split second, Luci halts his actions. That's more than enough time for Belphie to get out of his grasp and run to Beelz 'side. But his twin brother only snatches him by the neck, like he had done with you, holding him in place as Diavolo comes up to the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Belphegor, what have you done?!"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diavolo looked over to the body on the floor now, laying in a heap on the ground. It didn't even look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If it wasn't for the small details of your features, he would have thought the body was just a no one. Barbatos rushes over to your side and checks for any signs of life, though they all already knew you were gone. He turns the body over so it's in a more respectable position, and he starts to tear up at the sight of it all. Your face is barely recognizable, it's so swollen, and the blood is already dried to the skin. Your eyes were dull, void of light and life. Your neck was crooked, and your throat was crushed in so immensely that the sight of it made Barb sick. It didn't look real. He sees the blackened handprints and nail marks on skin and the butler wants to go absolutely feral. But before he gets the chance to, there's a hand on his shoulder, and as he looks up to his Lord, his eyes confirming their worst fear, Diavolo sucks down a wail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer was being held back by Mammon and Satan now, as they all started to cry silently. Beel is still holding a fighting Belphegor in his grasp when Asmo comes up and slaps him across the face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"How could you, Belphie?! What did she ever do to you?! She didn't deserve that!! She was..the light in all of our lives..and you, you took her away from us!!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barbatos takes you in his arms and starts heading towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"W-where are you t-taking her?? Where are y-you taking m-my precious human?!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mammon shouts, his voice shaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm going to prepare her for a proper burial...it's the least she deserves."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barb says, barely above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo takes Belphegor from Beel, and also starts for the door. The brothers don't even look at him as he screams:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"SHE WAS JUST A STUPID HUMAN! USELESS, AND WEAK! THEY ALL DESERVE WORSE THAN WHAT I DID TO HER!! AT LEAST I GAVE HER A QUICK DEATH!!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Belphie's eyes were wide and there was no sign of remorse in them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately after he says that, Lord Diavolo silences him and leaves to take him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Barbatos is about to take his leave as well when the brothers come up to look at you once more. There's no bringing you back, and the thought of not being able to save their human eats away at them. When they're done, Barbatos steps out of the house and turns back to say:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll send out a notice when I've finished arranging her funeral service. I'm going to give her a human burial, and have her plot be here at the house. That way, you all can visit her whenever you wish." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the butler turns and heads to the palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  At the palace, Barbatos takes your body downstairs to start the preparations. He had made sure to send word to the rest of the staff to get get everything ready for his arrival. He cleans your body up and dresses you in an all black Victorian mourning gown, making sure to do your makeup just the way you liked it. Barbatos kisses your forehead lightly, and closes your eyes. Placing your hands on top of one another, he moves you into the casket, adding daisies around your body as he knew they were your favorite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Goodbye, MC. I'm so sorry you had to pass in such a violent way. I hope you can find peace. You'll live on in our memories as the Light of Devildom...Rest peacefully, my little Hell Star." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Barbatos says his final goodbyes, Diavolo walks in. He takes a long look at you and then turns back to his butler. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is a sad day in Devildom...I can only hope that the brothers will mourn in a healthy way so that they may move on. I know how much they loved her..How much we all did..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diavolo's voice hitched, and just as his tears were about to fall, he felt Barb's hand on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Make sure you mourn properly as well, my Lord. I'm here for you if you need." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Demon Lord sighs before returning back upstairs. Back to his room where he can begin to cry out his feelings in private. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were here, you'd do everything in your power to comfort him. But you're not there, and he knows you never will be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  The House of Lamentation is painfully quiet, as all the brothers are in their rooms sobbing uncontrollably to themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Lucifer</em>
  </b>
  <span> calls out to his master, a whisper on his lips as he holds himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mammon</em>
  </b>
  <span> tries to call out to one of the witches he's in debt to. He wants to kill himself, calling upon the people he knows hate his guts. But no one comes, no one hears his silent pleas to end it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Satan</em>
  </b>
  <span> packs up all his books and leaves the house, without a word to anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Levi</em>
  </b>
  <span> throws himself into one of his anime game worlds, without you there there's no reason to live in reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Asmo</em>
  </b>
  <span> lets himself go completely, the Avatar of Lust no longer caring about his looks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <b>
    <em>Beel...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Beel decides to starve himself. The absolute worst punishment for the Avatar of Gluttony. He wants his infinite hunger to swallow him whole. He lost two of his loved ones today, and he just can't function. He doesn't know what's going on in his head right now, and he doesn't want to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all beg for sleep to come, but it never does, and in the morning they will face new challenges.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>